battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Navy (original)
We Support And Need New Members So Enroll Today! We're Looking For Flying Ship Builders So Please Comment If Your're Intrested THIS FLEET IS CURRENTLY REBUILDING BOTH POLITICAL AND MILITARY BRANCHES. The Royal Navy's origins go back to the 16th century and it's the oldest branch of the British armed forces. In 1707 when Great Britain was formed the navy grew into the most powerful navy in the world until the mid-20th century. After World War II most ships withdrew from the navy and either got scrapped or decomissioned. During the Cold War the Royal Navy was mainly an anti-submarine fleet, mostly hunting for Soviet submarines. The Royal Navy has extremely sophisticated ships. About Us Our mission is: Maintenance of the UK Nuclear Deterrent through a policy of Continuous at Sea Deterrence. Provision of two medium scale maritime task groups with organic air assets. Delivery of the UK Commando force. Contribution of assets to the Joint Helicopter Command. Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. Provision of mine counter measures capabilities to United Kingdom and allied commitments. Provision of hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. Protection of the United Kingdom and the EU's Exclusive Economic Zone. How To Join Please message your answers to I Am That Guy or Natroleon What is your RP/Roleplay Name? What do you have that we don't? What rank do you want? What other navies are you involved in? Do all your ships have the appropriate amount of weapons and armour? You must answer all of the survey otherwise your request will be denied. Members Fleet Admiral Leader Troy Schmit Played By Natroleon Fleet Admiral Leader Edward Hughes Played by I am that Guy Fleet Admiral Charles Kirkland Played by D34THW1SH Admiral Rigby Keith Played by Natrolean Rear Admiral Owen Churchill Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn Rear Admiral James Taylor Played By Japster Commodore Henry Martin Played by Starmier123 Commander Robert Johnstan Palyed by Khoi Tran Allies *Mexican Navy *AFOH Navy *United States Naval Fleet *United States Naval Air Force *United States Arctic Fleet *126th InterNaval Task Force *Baltic League *Russian Navy *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Royal Norwegian Navy *Royal Danish Navy *Scandinavian Alliance *ISBA Navy *People's Liberation Army Navy *Carolinian Imperial Navy *Sea Fleet Society *HYDRAXIS *European Union Enemies *Federation Navy Status News War Declared On The Federation The Federation has nearly struck London and struck Essex with LOKI which was hacked by the Federation but LOKI is a Carolinian Orbital Laser Platform. Ship Roster Aircraft Carriers'' '' Battleship '' ''Battlecruiser Cruiser HMS Perservere HMS Nelson HMS Australia HMS Agitate HMS Ensure HMS King George V HMS Revenge HMS Glorious HMS Hood HMS Audacious HMS Prince of Wales HMS Illustrious HMS Revenge HMS Invincible HMS Yorkshire HMS Ocean HMS Queen Elizabeth HMS Enkurt Destroyer Frigate Supply ships Patrol Boats HMS Vigilant HMS Challenger HMS Challenger (Multi-purpose ship) HMS Clyde HMS Keiton HMS Erebus HMS Conveyor HMS Jogger Reconaissance Boats Submarines Fortresses/Mobile ports Dreadnoughts HMS Chloe HMS Amfibian HMS Edin HMS Hotspur HMS Asute HMS Nightgale ' ' Reserve Fleet Ships with no pictures available HMS Hotspur (A modernized WWI battlecruiser) HMS Queen Elizabeth.jpg|HMS Queen Elizabeth HMS Australia Pic.2.jpg|HMS Australia Battlecruiser HMS Daring.jpg|HMS Daring Peres.jpg|HMS Persevere Base Edin.jpg|Port Edin, a command center for the Royal Navy. It has runways, docks and other stuff. HMS YORKSHIRE START PHOT.jpg|HMS Yorkshire IMG 3211.png|HMS Amfibian IMG 5586.png|HMS Agitate Pacific Fleet HMS Revenge.jpg|HMS Revenge class battleship HMS Keithton.jpg|HMS Keithton Destroyer Imagehmslustyoverhaul.jpg|HMS Illustrious HMS Arthur Wellesley.jpg|The modern light aircraft carrier HMS Arthur Wellesley, during training. S.W Pacific Fleet imagenelsonhms.jpg|HMS Nelson HMSErebusFrigate.jpg|HMS Erebus HMSConveyorMV.jpg|HMS Conveyor Ensure.jpg|HMS Ensure Atlantic Fleet HMS Hood.jpg|HMS Hood HMS audacious.jpg|Audacious class carrier Prince of Wales.jpg|HMS Prince of Wales HMSVigilantDestroyer.jpg|HMS Vigilant HMSAstuteSubmarine.jpg|HMS Astute HMSRevengeCruiser.jpg|HMS Revenge HMSGloriousAirCraftCarrier.jpg|HMS Glorious Port_N.jpg|Port Nightingale, a fully submersible medical station. HMS Hobart.jpg|HMS Hobart Indian Ocean Fleet HMS Chloé.jpg|HMS Chloé Mediterranean Fleet HMS Jogger.jpg|The HMS Jogger transport hovercraft sailing through the Mediterranean King George V.jpg|HMS King George V HMSClydePatrolBoat.jpg|HMS Clyde HMSChallengerFrigate.jpg|HMS Challenger Enkurt.jpg|HMS Enkurt Category:Flagged